wastelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasteland 2 Development Timeline
The Wasteland 2 Development Timeline, listed newest to oldest. Future *September 19th 2014 ks *October 2013 - Release , delayed, Beta testing instead. On October 29th, Brian Fargo said "Ok the beta for Wasteland 2 is really close but I'm not quite comfortable releasing it in its current (technical state). I'm excited to get it in your hands but we want to give a little more love. Sorry for the lack of communication on this, it can be hard when you’re this close. Stay tuned!" via Wasteland Survival Guide *April 2013 - Goal Set - scripting and levels finished ref *1 Oct 2012 ~ 1 Oct 2013 - 12 month development cycle Current *12 January 2016 - 362.5MB Fix for DC Modding Patch *11 January 2016 - Patch333.7MB DC Modding Patch *12 Nov 2015 - 359.7MB DC Hotfix *5 Nov 2015 - update 72 - DC patch *13 Oct 2015 - update 71 - Director's Cut launch *12 Oct 2015 - update 70 - Director's Cut launch *5 Oct 2015 - update 69 - DC Finishing Touches, Trailers and More *26 Aug 2015 - update 68 - DC certification and Companion Voices *30 Jul 2015 - update 67 - Director's Cut Release Date - October 13, 2015 *10 Jul 2015 - update 66 - Director's Cut Live Stream & Precision Strikes *2 Jul 2015 - update 65 - DC screenshots and Wasteland 2 Playing Cards *23 Jun 2015 - update 64 - GotY now Director's Cut *2 Jun 2015 - update 63 - The Bard's Tale IV Kickstarter Launched *31 May 2015 - DRM-free backer DVD - Unity 4, patch 6 being sent out soon *20 May 2015 - update 62 - GotY update *7 May 2015 - update 61 - GotY update - late summer *27 Feb 2015 - update 60 - unity5 and other general info *9 Feb 2015 - patch 65516 948.9MB patch *6 Jan 2015 - update 59 - end of the year wrap-up *15 Dec 2014 - patch 61997 - 1021.3MB patch + 4.2MB hotfix *2 Dec 2014 - update 58 - physical goods *18 Nov 2014 - 8.2MB hotfix *18 Nov 2014 - patch 60792 981.4MB patch *6 Nov 2014 - 13.2MB hotfix *5 Nov 2014 - patch 59820 2.2GB patch *14 Oct 2014 - 2.4MB hotfix *13 Oct 2014 - patch 58154 2.4GB patch + hotfix *13 Oct 2014 - First batch of Standard Boxes were shipped, individuals were emailed *2 Oct 2014 - update 57 - reviews, physical goods *26 Sep 2014 - patch 56458 1.5GB patch *19 Sep 2014 - update 56 - Game release *9 Sep 2014 - game manual released *4 Sep 2014 - update 55 - combat trailer, digital & physical options *20 Aug 2014 - update 54 - release date *1 Aug 2014 - update 53 - the end is near & update #51166 Wasteland_2/Beta *30 Jun 2014 - update 52 - mini maps, skills, and loot drops *19 Jun 2014 - update 51 - beta available to all backers *28 May 2014 - novella The Earth Transformed *24 May 2014 - update 50 - the opening movie *20 May 2014 - updated 49 release date & update #42098 Wasteland_2/Beta *9 May 2014 - update 48 - general, writing, dialog screen *8 May 2014 - Wasteland 2 localization crowdsourcing effort! - notes *17 Apr 2014 - update #39052 & Linux release - Wasteland_2/Beta *9 Apr 2014 - update 47 - more beta info & LA *21 Mar 2014 - update 46 - general update *25 Feb 2014 - 2 patches #34119 - Wasteland_2/Beta *24 Feb 2014 - patch/update #34046 & OSX version release - Wasteland_2/Beta - update 45 *19 Feb 2014 - update 44 - an update on updates? *31 Jan 2014 - update 43 - novella All Bad Things & inventory revamp *17 Jan 2014 - update 42 - Twitch live stream and Q&A *10 Jan 2014 - update 41 - beta stuff, novella coming soon *31 Jan 2014 - patch - Wasteland_2/Beta *8 Jan 2014 - 2 patches #29538 - Wasteland_2/Beta *20 Dec 2013 - 4 patches #28918 - Wasteland_2/Beta *13 Dec 2013 - Beta released on Steam Early Access *11 Dec 2013 - update 40 - beta released *5 Dec 2013 - update 39 pre-beta info *19 Nov 2013 - BF via twitter Finally fixed a pesky save game bug...the beta progresses. *6 Nov 2013 - update 38 WL1 remake ready, more beat info *18 Oct 2013 - update 37 world map, beta, WL1 info *7 Oct 2013 - WL1 re-release getting portraits and music BF twitter *3 Oct 2013 - update 36 attributes, skills, screenshots and beta info *13 Sep 2013 - update 35 prison video feedback *28 Aug 2013 update 34 - prison video, Video Development Blog #1 for backers via ranger center *22 Aug 2013 screenshots of prison at GamesCom *9 Aug 2013 update 33 - WL1 release info, WL2 info and Screenshots *5 Aug 2013 Highpool screenshot *29 Jul 2013 Original WL Box art Print $320, limit of 500 *28 Jul 2013 Rail Nomads screenshot *19 Jul 2013 update 32 - Development, beta info, concept art *11 Jul 2013 update 31 - Deep Silver to distribute, HUD update and Highpool screenshot *27 Jun 2013 update 30 - various updates *30 May 2013 update 29 - inventory video *13 May 2013 Fan input on cutscenes *26 Apr 2013 Help pick WL2 logo part 2 *22 Apr 2013 update 28 - 14 areas, weapons, asset store, DRM-Free *10 Apr 2013 Tentative WL2 logo *22 Mar 2013 update 27 - updates, Unity Crowdsourced Experiment *12 Mar 2013 more concept art *6 Mar 2013 update 26 - Torment KS, dev team focus *22 Feb 2013 update 25 - Details about the previous video *15 Feb 2013 update 24 - early video on youtube in 1080 HD *9 Feb 2013 update 23 - Early Gameplay Footage + 2 concept art and music *11 Jan 2013 update 22 - video coming *7 Jan 2013 - Video Interview with some HUD and toolset footage *19 Dec 2012 - update 21 - plus FREE copy of The Bard’s Tale via Steam for backers. *13 Dec 2012 - Ask a Dev - until the 21st *6 Dec 2012 - Crowsourced Unity Assets - multiple dates *3 Dec 2012 - Kickstarter update 20 - Attributes and Skills *3 Dec 2012 - Raider concept *29 Oct 2012 - Synthetic (Synths) concept *25 Oct 2012 - Thwacke Consulting helping with science believability. *9 Oct 2012 - Kickstarter update 19 + more music *8 Oct 2012 - WL2 store added for late backers. *October 2012 - Goal Set - writing and design done - ref *24 Sep 2012 - new Rail Thug portrait *10 Sep 2012 - Shameless Marketing Contest! - Name an NPC - on facebook *30 Aug 2012 - 1st video of game engine - showing camera pan and zoom *21 Aug 2012 - Enemy portrait concept art *15 Aug 2012 - sneak peek of music from Mark Morgan *7 Aug 2012 - Saturation Preference Poll *30 Jul 2012 - Ranger Headshot concept art *24 Jul 2012 - Ranger Center opened for backers accounts. *20 Jul 2012 - Kickstarter update 18 **1st preliminary screenshot - File:WL2_1st_Screenshot-style-dev.jpg *9 Jul 2012 - WL2 to include WL1 - link *11 Jun 2012 - Wasteland 2 Vision Document released forum feedback *11 Jun 2012 - Kickstarter update 17 *16 May 2012 - initial questions for the Kickstarter reward tiers being asked. *14 May 2012 - inXile will be making the Linux version with the supplied source code from Unity.tweet *11 May 2012 - Hiring engineers - link *18 Apr 2012 ~ 30 Sept 2012 - 6 months of pre-production *17 Apr 2012 - Funded **Kickstarter + Paypal **kicktraq of funding **$3,042,540 in pledges **Wasteland 2 Kickstarter Wrap Party -recorded- *30 Apr 2012 - Kickstarter update 15 *17 Apr 2012 - Kickstarter update 14 *15 Apr 2012 - Kickstarter update 13 *12 Apr 2012 - Kickstarter update 12 *11 Apr 2012 - Kickstarter update 11 **Wasteland 2: A Q&A with Brian Fargo video *7 Apr 2012 - Kickstarter update 10 *5 Apr 2012 - Kickstarter update 9 *4 Apr 2012 - Kickstarter update 8 *30 Mar 2012 - Kickstarter update 7 *23 Mar 2012 - Kickstarter update 6 *22 Mar 2012 - Kickstarter update 5 *21 Mar 2012 - Kickstarter update 4 *17 Mar 2012 - Kickstarter update 3 *15 Mar 2012 - Kickstarter update 2 *13 Mar 2012 - Kickstarter update 1 *13 Mar 2012 - Kickstarter "starts" *~6 Mar 2012 - official site/blog/forum opened ??? *initial ~publishers Category:Wasteland 2